


Nap Time.

by gogolmon



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender-Neutral MC, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Mentions of the other brothers - Freeform, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogolmon/pseuds/gogolmon
Summary: Just a day with your favorite sleepy demon.
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 193





	Nap Time.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in mind for my partner who's slowly getting into Obey Me! and their faves is Belphie and Asmo

If there was one thing that you absolutely _adored_ doing with Belphegor, it was taking naps with him. After the incident of the attic and everything that came with it, it was nice to relax and spend time with him that wasn’t _just_ talking to him through the bars of the room he was locked away in. The freedom you had to finally be able to experience his warmth as you both fell asleep snuggled together was the best part of a long day.

That is, if none of the other brother’s bothered you.

To which there was points in time that even Mammon—because of his whining and complaining that he didn’t want you to be alone with Belphegor—and Beelzebub would join you. You’d end up huddled in your room, on your bed with Mammon and Belphie on each of your sides and Beel behind you, eating whatever snacks or food he had brought with him as you guys binge watched movies or tv shows. Sometimes even Levi would join in, sprawling himself against your legs gently and comfortably as you guys watched anime together. 

Thankfully, Belphie always brought his special pillow with him whenever it happened, especially if he was going to nap, and you two would lean against it together and fall asleep during the middle of the binge watching, with Mammon gently complaining before making himself comfortable against your stomach instead as to not disturb and wake you from your peaceful slumber.

Though, most of the times, those _naps_ would turn into full on _sleep_ which ended up making you guys miss dinner quite a few times. Unfortunately causing Lucifer having to come into the room _just_ to make sure you guys hadn’t fallen asleep.

But it was one of those rare moments where most of the brothers were out of the house, aside from Levi and Belphie, and you took advantage of this. Well, more like you _and_ Belphie took advantage of this.

With Levi holed up in his room playing games or watching anime on his own, you knew he wouldn’t come to bother you unless it was something super exciting, but even then, he’d most likely just text you. With that in mind, you settled against Belphie’s chest, his arms wrapped loosely around your middle and chin against your shoulder as you two casually ate chips, sweet potato fries, and octopus shaped hot dogs—something Belphie saw Beel look up once and wanted to try—while you two watched a cute little family movie.

“You know, Beel will be sad he missed out on this.” You mutter around the mouthful of chips that you had unceremoniously shoved into your mouth, causing some crumbs to be on your lips and fall against your shirt and lap, causing Belphie to roll his eyes and brush it off you gently before he reaches for a sweet potato fry, slowly munching on it as he hums. “Yeah but this is our only alone time before everyone barges in again. As much as I love having Beel and the others around, it’s nice having you _just to myself_.”

The way the sleepy demon says it makes you giggle, his pitch rising to that of a childish whine that you reach up and pat his cheek lovingly to which he turns his head to nuzzle his nose into your hand.

“But it’s nice having a cuddle pile too, isn’t it?” You respond back, leaning against him some more as you take a bite of the hot dog, tilting your head enough to flick your gaze up at him and watching as he furrows his brows, lips pursing thoughtfully before it relaxes and he shrugs.

“I guess… As long as it’s not Asmo trying to join. Not that I don’t mind his ideas of pajama parties but…” You watch the way the demon wrinkles his nose at the memories of Asmo’s _last_ slumber party, to which the demon of lust had tricked all his brothers into coming with some idea of their interests. Whereas with you and Belphie, he was straight up with you two saying that it was going to be a slumber party, and the idea of being able to enjoy something like that with lots of blankets and pillows had appealed to the sleepy demon. At least until it became too chaotic that Lucifer had stormed in and made them quiet down, mainly due to the antics of the other brothers and their competitiveness on who would sleep next to you.

It was safe to say that during it all, Belphie and Beel were the ones who weren’t joined into the fray, with Beel having been behind you and gently leaning his weight against you and Belphie having made your lap his pillow and comfortably sleeping during the chaos. How he managed to sleep over Mammon’s and Levi’s yell fest and Asmo inputting his innuendos and Satan’s sarcastic witty commentary was beyond you.

But hey, you got some nice pictures of a cute sleeping Belphie, a selfie of you and Beel together (while he was still shoving food in his mouth but it was still cute) and a picture of the other four brothers having a pillow fight, courtesy of Mammon yelling “WE’LL SETTLE THIS WITH A PILLOW FIGHT!” and then a picture of Lucifer coming in only to be whacked in the face by an incoming pillow.

You had it _all_ and it was gloriously taken second by second. Bless that option on the phone, it was like a play by play of each scene.

You chuckle at the memory, causing Belphie to glance at you with a questioning look. “Sorry, you mentioning that made me remember what happened, even if you were asleep for most of that time.” And you hear the demon snort above you, the warm breath ruffling the hairs at your neck and it feels ticklish. 

And you didn’t want to admit it just yet, but you had set Belphie’s cute sleeping face as the wallpaper for your home screen on your phone, meanwhile the lockscreen was a picture of the four brothers having that pillow fight with Lucifer walking in at that moment to get a pillow to the face and the shock of the brother’s faces being in full panic mode. It made you giggle every time you looked at it.

“From what Beel described it as, Lucifer got a pillow to the face. Like the time he got a cake to the face.” Now _that_ story was something that always had you laughing, the fact that Lucifer got an entire cake thrown at his face. 

“A waste of good cake if you ask me,” you mutter with a laugh, shoving more chips into your mouth and chewing happily. You feel Belphie shift, moving to grab some more fries to lazily munch on but you could feel the way he was starting to grow sluggish, his movements slowing down. 

“Are you getting tired?” You turn to ask, noting the way his eyes seemed a little cloudy with sleep and he only hums, nodding. With a smile, you wiggle carefully out of his grasp and he doesn’t complain, unwrapping his arms from around you so you can set the food on the nightstand besides your bed—Beel might end up coming in later at some point when he was home anyways and would most likely finish it off, even if the food was cold—before you flop against Belphie’s chest and he sighs contently, wrapping an arm around you and pulling you closer.

“Let’s just enjoy some peaceful napping without my noisy brothers… I don’t get to have enough alone nap time with you..” He murmurs, nose and lips buried into your hair and before you know it, his breathing slows and evens out, signaling he was already fast asleep.

“Goodnight, Belphie…~” You murmur, tilting your head up enough to graze your lips against his jaw to place a sweet kiss there. Wrapping your own arms around him, letting the warmth from his body seep into yours, you bury your face against his chest 

Hopefully you can get more alone nap times with the sleepy demon like this more often. It was nice to just _sleep_ and not having to worry about entertaining one of the brothers, whoever would be in your room at the time, or having to worry about them always wanting to talk or being paid attention too—you still adored them dearly naturally—but it was also nice to just have a cuddle buddy like this. Not to mention listening to Belphie’s heartbeat was soothing and relaxing, lulling you to sleep as your eyes slip closed and off into dreamland.


End file.
